Total Drama Island Blood Rush
by gasser47
Summary: what happens when a mad killer comes to the island is he one of them from chapter 2 on duncanxcourtney hope you enjoy
1. the begining

**Total Drama Island blood rush!!!**

Hello this is gasser47 this is my 1st story so don't get mad if it stinks no cursing at me even if I'm bad

At writing =-/ anyways enjoy

by the way if u have any ideas please tell me I do not own tdi (yet muhahhaha) this is before anyone gets voted off on the 2nd day for the story in here there are 2cabins 1 for boys a 2nd one for girl despite the teams

note pv=personal view / version

beth pv

i woke up again it's the 8th time tonight huh? I saw someone in the window then he disappeared then I jumped out of bed then looked around the cabin everyone was gone! I walked out the cabin looking around for everyone then I found the bathroom so I ran in well I was washing my hands I heard a gunshot!!! I walked outside I saw someone

running away then I hid behind the door and a few min. later walked out slowly and saw heather covered in blood and there was red everywhere!! I screamed and fainted.

Heather pv(before she died)

I was trying to sleep Lindsay Gwen and Bridgette left to get some snacks. Then I left to go for a walk….. (about 20mins later) dang it I'm lost I heard some footsteps… I turned around looking for the noise I didn't find anything something grabbed me I tried to scream but he covered my mouth I bit him and ran I was out of breath I tried to scream but couldn't I kept trying but failed repeatly then I saw the bathroom then tripped and fell right in front of the door. Then I saw the killer he shot me in my leg I looked down blood was gushing out of my leg I tried to get away but I couldn't then he shot me again in the arm he ran away then I blacked out/died….

Gwen pv(this is right after they left)

After we left the door was locked Bridgette handed me a hair pin and I started to pick the lock(20 mins later win heather found the killer)I got it! Bridgette gave me a high 5 then we walked in I saw Trent Jeff and dj they walked by us and looked scared Bridgette asked what's wrong guys dj said something but we couldn't understand him he was freaking out to much Trent said that they found a dead body then they took us 2 the freezer Lindsay ran in 1st we saw Chris covered in blood and was hanging on a rope tied to his leg his left arm was on the floor he had blood all over his face and his shirt –time out this part was a little creepy I could see it happening in my head back to the story-and then Lindsay ran up to Chris and asked him are you Tyler? I slapped my forehead. After that everyone was freaked out we heard a scream that only made everyone feel worse-it was beth from earlier- Bridgette said that we should go see whats happening. but we also need to come up with a plan a battle plan I said. Jeff said listen up Lindsay and dj u guys get everyone else wake them up and bring them to the girls cabin Gwen and Trent u guys get some supplies food water pillows and weapons well me and Bridgette go check out what happened let's go! Then we all left to do what Jeff said I was still a little worried

Harold pv

i hear screaming I got up I asked everyone what happened ducan got up to he said he didn't know I looked around the room everyone else was sleeping then Owen farted ducan cursed over his breath and blacked out I ran out before I fainted once I got out I was a little dizzy but still ok then I saw dj and Lindsay Justin woke up and came out then we heard a gunshot everyone closed their eyes then I opened them and looked around I saw Sadie and Katie in a tree Sadie got shot and fell off the tree and died…… then I ran into the cabin woke up everyone.

Dj pv

Harold ran into the cabin woke up everyone and we all climbed out the windows (owen got stuck) Lindsay was outside with Katie helping her get down then they ran into the cabin and kicked owen out and jumped out the window and followed us then we made it to the girls cabin with Gwen and Trent there.

End of chapter

Hope u enjoyed it

I'll try to update at least once a week see or maybe once a day I don't know depends on how bored I am (or lonely ]-=) and review!! See ya


	2. rough night

Well if you liked the 1st chapter then you should be reading this now I would like to thank you for not getting bored =-) on with the story remember PV=personal version/view and win I put writing in here (like this) that means that they are thinking that

geoff PV

We ran everywhere around camp didn't find a thing but then Bridgette screamed I ran to see what happened then there she was heather the cold hearted jerk laying on the floor dead even if she was evil I still felt bad for her I looked up and saw Beth bridge is Beth… dead she said no

I poked her she moved but didn't wake up so I picked her up and carried her to the girl's cabin. Win we got there everyone else was there and were freaking out Katie was crying Harold Courtney Duncan Gwen and Owen were trying to think of a plan everyone else was getting ready for bed. Lindsay was outside asking a tree if he was Tyler Lindsay get back in here Lindsay said Duncan she came back inside I walked in and put Beth on one of the beds and I sat down and fell asleep….

Duncan PV

Ugh what should we do? Gwen said that we should come up with a few diffent bases to hide at if the killer comes. Ok but we only have enough food for 3 days. Princess said we should try to find Chris's trailer it should have some more food in there. Everyone seemed to agree.

Gwen PV

Ok guys we will need to watch out of the killer. Bridgette said she take the 1st watch in till 6am then Courtney will take over in tell 8am then we will plan from there after that Harold Owen Courtney and me fell asleep

Duncan PV

It's been about an hour I yawned got up and walked up to Bridgette what time is it? Its 5:30 looks like 30 more minutes. Hey I'll take over go get some sleep. Are you sure? Yeah

Bridgette PV

Thanks Duncan then I walked back inside

Duncan PV

Then she walked back inside and fell asleep then I heard my watch bleep then I walked inside and saw Courtney asleep and slowly walked up to her and stared at her for a minute thinking about how pretty she looked then I slowly rubbed my hand down her face and smiled then I woke her up hey princess wake up

Courtney PV

I woke up Duncan was there I looked up at him he just smiled (he is kind of cute….) princess it's time to get up so I got up got dressed and sat outside then he came out and just sat next to me

Duncan pv

After about 10 minutes of sitting next to her I put my arm around her and couldn't help to smile this time she didn't say anything then a few hours later it was 8 I walked in and woke up everyone beth finally woke up

Beth pv

Huh what happened?? Where am I where's heather? Don't worry your in the girl's cabin said Duncan Jeff and Bridgette found you lying on the floor in the bathroom then Courtney said he had to go to the bathroom and left Duncan left with her

Duncan pv

I ran after princess and then said you shouldn't go alone don't you ever watch horror movies? No. after that I didn't say a word she walked in and came out then I saw the killer! It was!!!

End of chapter

Cliff hanger! =-) now I know why writers love these!

Well you will have to find out in the next chapter

Oh yeah you can make your own tdi guy/girl she/he might be in my story note: she/he may die send me copy and paste this in the comments then fill this out (fake name/age)

Name:

Male or female:

Age:

Clothes:

What he/she is like info about him/her:

Hobbys:

Do you want your tdi to fall in love??(I might if you want me to):

Luggage what your camper brings to camp(you don't have to fill this one out):

That all see ya gasser47 I'll upload chapter 3 soon or maybe later today


	3. a killer and a couple

Glad your back for chapter 3! well enjoy! By the way thanks cocodaman you inspired me to write this without you I would have nothing to everyday or I would of never wrote this so I thank you on with the story let the music play! (Lol I always wanted to say that)

Duncan PV

The killer is Justin?? Yeah I'm mad because I only got a speaking role in the 1st episode(lol it's true not for my story but for the real show)

Courtney PV

Huh? I walked outside and saw Justin with a gun and screamed! Then he pointed it at me and fired I closed my eyes but I didn't feel anything so I opened them and saw Duncan right in front of me on the floor bleeding then Justin walked up to him and kicked him and he coughed up some blood and died I started to cry then he came up to me and I ran as fast as I could crying I could barely breath and then I tripped and Justin came to me and pointed the gun at me then somehow Duncan was on top of me protecting me he was alive but not for long then he muttered to me. Run princess even if I die remember I love you… then Justin shot him again and he got up and I got away

Duncan PV

Ugh I hurt like hell but I can't stop fighting I got to stall Justin I punched him in the face and then he smacked me back and grabbed me and put the gun up to my face I kicked him(in the spot O.O ow) and I ran away I was dizzy and fell in the bushes and blacked out.

Courtney PV

Guys!!!!!!! Justin is the killer! Everyone just gasped we need to get out of here where is Duncan court asked Bridgette I just looked down. Bridgette frowned let's hurry we ran to the mess hall I couldn't stop crying the only guy I ever liked was dead.

Duncan PV

Ugh I hurt everywhere am I still alive where Courtney Justin might of got her I gotta find out so I got up with the last of my strength and walked to the girls cabin once I got there no one was there hmm where would they be then I remembered we needed food so I walked to the mess hall win I walked every got ready to attack but then they saw it was me and I walked in very slowly and fell down geoff said he needs help! Courtney pulled her head out of her arms and looked at me and ran up to me and hugged me and geoff dj and Trent carried me to the nurse's office and everyone else came along win we got in we found chef dead with a nurse's outfit on (O.O creepy) and they put me on a bed everyone but jeff left. I need the bullets taken out. but how? Hand me that flathead and (said a lot of diffent stuff) jeff ran and got it then I got to work.

Courtney pv

He been in there for a hour I' m so worried! I said as I paced outside the door then geoff walked out I came in there he looked much better how are you? I still hurt but most of the pain is gone. I looked up and saw a carving in the wood it was D+C in a heart I could help to blush a little I walked up to him my heart was pounding and I said I love you Duncan and leaned up to him and kissed him then I ran out of the room and smiled

Duncan pv

After that I smiled I saw her smile to win she left

End of chapter

Yeah it's a little short I made Duncan a little softer in here but somehow it kinda works (at least in my head)

Well hope you enjoyed it see ya!


	4. duncan's saddenss

Welcome back for chapter 4!

I wrote chapter 1-4 of this story in one night!(god I need a life .) well it's been a few days and Duncan has recovered anything that is wrote in here –like this- is author notes

I have nothing else to say but enjoy and let the music play!

Justin pv

Let's see list of campers I killed

Duncan heather and Sadie

Uh boss quit talking to yourself (bet you know how justin killed Sadie now?) shut up bob! I wonder what I should do now I'll check the boy's cabin you check the girl's I'm on break . fine. Then I left to look for them

Duncan pv

I got up got dressed came out of my room and walked to the dining hall things were doing great I got the girl of my dreams I haven't seen Justin no one died geoff been happy too he and Bridgette are starting to go out everything seems good then I saw dj carrying Courtney to the nurse office I started to shake and chased after them I ran into Courtney's room there was blood all over her. what happened!?! She got attacked there's a low chance she will live then my heart just stopped. I couldn't breath I started freaking out! I ran outside lashawna and Bridgette ran after me I made it to the beach and started crying I felt like my heart had been ripped out and stomped on Bridgette came up to me and said don't worry everything will be ok. What if she dies it is all my fault I should have been there to protect her! It's not your fault you shouldn't blame yourself. Leave me alone! Duncan listen to me it's not your fault you didn't know things happen that you can't can stop like for my mom……… what happened with your mom? She got in a car crash she and my brother died… her eyes got teary Courtney is still alive she has a chance she could still live you should be there instead of been here! And then I ran to the nurse's office.

Lashshawna pv

After Bridgette ran off I sat down and then I heard a gunshot then bam I was dead.........(who writes this stuff *shows a baby and a typewriter* oh yeah)

Justin pv

I got lashshawna I shot her arm then her leg 4times and her head once I punched her and she coughed up some blood I laughed and ran away-cough cough jerk cough cough-

WooT!!!!! My 2nd shortest chapter!

Tha tha that that's all folks! porky pig! (Duncan smacks me cause I killed his gf) will Courtney die what will happen to Bridgette nothing yet but who knows maybe in the next chapter she might die…… see ya


	5. the dream

Hi ya'll I hope you liked chapter 1-4 cause this one is going to be good!(I hope) crap Obama won =-( my cat gave birth today 5kittens thanks for reviewing now on with the story

Duncan PV

I made it to nurse's office I walked in princess's room Geoff was in there. Looked at princess she looked a little better but still bad just looking at her like this made me angry that Justin attacked her I was so angry but was I tried to stay calm so I wouldn't stress her out. I walked up to her kissed her on the check she smiled Courtney are you feeling better.

Courtney PV

Duncan seems rather nervous I was a little worried about him then he asked Courtney are you feeling better. Yeah I feel a little better I lied. Then he walked up to Geoff and said something

Duncan PV

Somehow I could tell she was lying so I walked up to Geoff and asked him is she going to be ok? I think so but she been shot pretty bad the wounds will take some time to heal but in weeks she should be able to walk and run but the pain will stay for about 2months then she should be fine but the bullets need to be removed the longer they are in there the shorter her lifespan will be best to get them out then ok I'll take care of it. I walked up to her listen princess I'm going to get the bullets out. She looked worried don't worry I'll take care of you promise. Then she smiled a little ok Courtney take this pill it should knock you out

Courtney PV

Then I grabbed the pill and looked at Duncan he seemed a little uneasy then I took it. 10 min later I felt dizzy and blacked out……. 3hours later I woke up huh? Where am I? I looked around I saw Duncan Geoff Bridgette Trent Gwen Owen izzy Cody Beth we were all in a car. Then I got up and look out the back window and saw Justin and a killer with a rifle pointing it at the back of the car and started shooting. And then the car crashed. Then I heard Duncan shaking me. Uh what?? Good your awake I got the bullets out. I grabbed onto him and kissed him then he sat down next to me still kissing me about 5 minutes later we broke apart. Duncan I love you then he smiled back at me we kissed again and then he left the room. Then I thought why did I have such a weird dream…… oh well then I rolled over closed my eyes and fell asleep.

End of chapter

Hi everyone hope you enjoy the chapter remember to submit your campers in the reviews if you make a camper and if they live through the this story I'll put them in total drama island blood rush2 I'll at least put the campers I get in a cameo appearance well see ya


End file.
